


Under the Stars

by MirkwoodElf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A night walk, Erebor, I wrote this at midnight okay leave me alone, M/M, Post BotFA, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil - Freeform, Thorin is king, Thorinduil - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, thorin - Freeform, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodElf/pseuds/MirkwoodElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is invited on a rather short walk at night by the elvenking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a terribly short story I wrote on a whim because I'm lame like that. Thorinduil is a disease. I'm not sorry.

It was far past time for bed, he knew, and probably just turning an hour or two past midnight. Shuffling a few aged pieces of parchment in his hands, he headed out of one of the many halls of his kingdom and into the main foyer, towards the King's quarters which were placed a floor above the rampart. He slowed to a halt when he saw movement out of the corner of his cerulean eyes, and lifted his head to meet the pale figure of the elvenking heading toward the main doors. Thorin smirked and stopped for a moment, "And where do you think you're going, elf? Surely it's high past your bedtime?" 

Thranduil continued a few steps and then turned to gaze over his shoulder at the dwarf king, raising his brow quizzically, "Elves do not sleep much, master dwarf. I was about to take a walk outside in the night air, before you so rudely interrupted my refreshing moment of solitude." He stood, partially glaring at the dwarf now, in a dark, partially transparent silken robe. Thorin couldn't help but notice that the robe resembled the night sky itself, finding an occasional twinkle in the seemingly plain black robe, and admire its mystery. Maybe that's why the elves appreciated the night sky so much...

"Well?" Thranduil asked, eyebrows furrowing, causing Thorin to break his train of thought, "Will you walk with me, Thorin?" 

"Me, walk with the likes of you?" Thorin puffed up a bit, rolling his eyes, then sneaking a few glances over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching this awkward exchange, "I suppose I could adorn you with my presence," he replied, heading to the gate and slipping through the open gap into the cool, night air ahead of Thranduil. 

Thranduil scoffed incredulously and rolled his eyes as well (obviously an action common among kings- Bard had yet to learn), following the dwarf king outdoors. He crossed his arms inside his draping sleeves, and the farther they walked in silence from the artificial fire light of Erebor, the more Thranduil's robes seemed to glimmer occasionally- as if they were only made for the eyes of the stars, and shined for the stars alone. 

Thorin glanced to the side, looking for Thranduil, ready to pick at the elf but he found he had lost him, turning a few times until he found him standing a few lengths back, simply staring up at the sky. He made his way back over to the elf king and looked up to see exactly what he was staring at. 

And it was beautiful. 

It was as if he had never been told such lies before, about them being cold, and distant. He saw the warmth- the fondness- a whole other creature than the one that had been described to him all those years- all revealed with just with a simple look. Thorin had never experienced such ethereal beauty, and could not bring himself to look away. Thranduil seemed so relaxed, and unlike himself- the look in his eyes was completely different than the usual, guarded gaze he held. How could the stars cast such a spell over him? How could stars bring about such calm? Tear down massive walls in the turn of an eye? Thorin's mouth parted slightly, butterflies beating around in his chest as he tore his gaze away from the fellow King and finally seeked the stars for an answer, and found himself to be completely dumbfounded. How could there be so many stars? Why had he never looked before? He stood in awe, searching the bright, patterned quilt above his head as a small smile crochéd itself onto his face. He was amazed, he had to admit. He had no clue how long he had been standing there, but that didn't even matter anymore. "Thranduil-" 

But when he had turned to seek the elf again, he was no where to be found.


End file.
